This invention relates to an improved stand for supporting electronic piano type keyboard boxes, commonly referred to as keyboards, in different vertical positions to facilitate the user operating the keyboard from either a standing or sitting position.
In general, an electronic instrument type of keyboard comprises a relatively long, narrow and low box-like configuration. The keyboards are portable and generally, are moved about from place to place for use at different places or for storage. Thus, a suitable, lightweight, portable and foldable stand is needed to support the keyboard when desired. Different stand constructions have been made available in the past, but generally, these are relatively expensive, complicated or cumbersome in construction. Thus, there has been a need for a relatively lightweight, simply constructed stand which is inexpensive in construction so that it is readily available, particularly for use by the amateur musician whose keyboard investment is relatively low. That is, professional musicians, having expensive and relatively heavy keyboards, may require correspondingly heavy and rugged stands. The improved stand of this invention is directed towards the relatively lightweight, amateur used keyboard support function.
One type of prior keyboard support stand has been formed of two H-shaped units, with elongated center bars pivotally connected together and arranged in an upright position. Thus, the legs of the H-shaped, being horizontally arranged, act as upper supports upon which a keyboard may be rested, and lower feet which engage the ground. That type of support stand may be folded to place the two upright legs closely adjacent, or alternatively the legs may be spread apart at different angles for providing the desired height location of the keyboard. Straps, which interconnect the upper supports and the lower feet have been used to set the distances between the respective supports or feet and consequently, the resulting height of the supported keyboard. Thus, this present invention relates to improvements to the foregoing type of stand which provide a very inexpensive, lightweight, stand construction which better locates and supports a typical keyboard.